What a kitty can do
by call-me-H
Summary: L and light are fighting again...Nothing can stop the rage in Kira once he starts...Or can it? LxLIGHT fluff NOT A ONESHOT ANYMORE?
1. Chapter 1

**What a kitty can do.**

L was not amused. L was TOTALLY not amused. To cut it short: L was irritated.

He normally didn't go outside, but Light had threatened to kidnap his favorite cheesecake if he didn't get his 'fresh air'. The rest of the taskforce had all teamed up with Raito against him, so here they were.

In the center of attention, Raito pulling the unwilling, slouching detective to the park. The constant pulling on the chain started to hurt him.

"Raito-kun is acting like a needy, pregnant woman." L mumbled, pouting slightly. Light stopped in his tracks and turned around, only to glare at the raven.

"I haven't seen the outside in weeks, Ryuuzaki! Unlike you, I am human and I need some sun sometimes. Or else I will turn into an alien eyebag-creature like you." After that, he once again started to drag L over the street.

"I see the outside too, Raito-kun. Therefore windows were created." A smug smile appeared on his face. Oh did he love taunting his prime suspect! The prime suspect however, did not. Light, in a outburst of rage, pushed L into an ally and practically jumped on him when they were out of sight. He slammed him against a wall and grabbed his white shirt tightly. The pretty brunettes face hovered dangerously close by L's ,who secretly adored the long eyelashes and pretty eyes. "Listen L...I seriously feel the need to beat you up now no one's watching. Any reasons why I shouldn't?" L sighed and stretched his back painfully, so that he towered above the teen. He smirked at the difference of height.

"It would add percentages to the suspicion of you being Kira , It would raise your blood-pressure more than needed and let's not forget I will defend myself Raito-kun"

With defend himself, he naturally meant giving the boy an embarrassing defeat. L noticed with joy Raito's cheeks were reddening. It looked kind of cute on him. He was too busy adoring the newly added pink, that he didn't see the blow to his face coming.

L quickly acted by crouching down on the ground, and leashing out at Light with his feet. Bulls eye. His kick made contact with the unprotected stomach of his suspect, who collapsed and fell down. The detective didn't waste any time, and jumped on the coughing Light. A short struggle was made before the winner pinned the madly glaring genius on the ground.

"RYUUZAKI GET OFF ME! YOU FRIGGIN PIECE OF SH*T!" L just calmly stared down. His eyes never leaving Raito's. " I cannot do that. Raito-kun's anger isn't worked out yet, and he will most likely attack me again."

"YOU'RE GODDAMN RIGHT I WILL! " L simply shook his head and got back to gawking at his captured beauty. If his calculations were right, he should be holding Light down a loooong time before he cooled off. Heh…Or maybe that was just an excuse for lying on top of him like that.

Further in the ally, the noise of something approaching was heard. L, of course heard it immediately and turned his head to the direction of the noise.

"…L what was that…??" Light seemed suddenly less angry and slightly uncomfortable. "Shhhhh…" L signed Raito to be silent and got off him. He slowly stepped further into the darkness of the narrow street. Only to be greeted by…

The mewling of a small kitten. It rubbed itself against his bare feet, while purring loud."It's ok Light. Come take a look." Raito sneaked behind the detective for protection , and looked over his shoulder. "Aaaaaaawww!" Light stepped carefully to the little cat. He knelt down and started petting the grey furball, who seemed to like all the attention. L smirked. _*Just like Light, cannot live without acknowledgement.*_ he thought.

Light picked up the kitten, and turned to Ryuuzaki.

"Ryuuzaki-kun??" _*…Kun??*_ L was getting curious.

"…Yes Light kun?"

"Can we keep it?"

_*I should've known he wanted that.*_ "No"

"Why nooot?" Light whined.

"…Well because…" L's sentence as never finished.

Raito got on his toes, and pecked him on his cheek.

"…."

"And now Ryuuzaki?"

"…Fine…"

"YES!!! KITTY, YOU HAVE A NEW HOME!"

_*…And you reserve the love of Kira*_ L mentally added.

L watched with wide eyes how Light kissed his new pet on it's nose.

_*…Yes*_ L thought smiling while following behind his chain-buddy :_ *That kitten is a miracle. To just calm the almighty Kira down like that…*_

--------------------------

MY FIRST ONE-SHOT EVER

this is dedicated to my cat! *snuggles the cat*

i know i made Light very OCC at the end but i just love :-the boy and his pet love!-

THANKS FOR READING

reviews make my laugh hysterically !


	2. When Kittens attack

**WHAT A KITTY CAN DO**

** Chap 2 : When Kittens attack!**

When they got back at the basement, the first thing L did was attacking those poor strawberry-cheesecake Watari bought for him. He closed his eyes in ecstasy, devouring the first bite of the sugary goodness and moaned. "My god…I missed you so much cake-kun."

Light snickered . "That's disgusting. Don't talk to your cake as it's a lover. Besides we were only gone for like 2 hours!" Ryuuzaki chose to ignore the insult on his cake, and started to go trough the papers laying on his desk.

With his mind once again fully focused on Kira, he didn't paid attention to his surroundings. That was a foolish mistake of the number 1 detective of the world tough. A slim shadow crawled over the ground in dead silence. It gave a howling cry before throwing itself at the wiggling toes of the detective.

"MMMMRRAAAAUUWWWWW!!" The kitten dug his small but sharp nails into the foot of L.

"AAAYAAH!" Ryuuzaki shot up from his chair, stumbled back, hit it and fell down on the ground.

Light couldn't help himself and burst into laughing hysterically. L picked up his struggling attacker and glared at it. "…Raito-kun send his monster to eat me … " Light wiped away his tears and grinned at him. "Well it's your fault for wiggling your toes like that. Me and my honey find it awfully distracting."

L stared at the brunette in horror. "Raito-kun named the cat HONEY?"

"And what's wrong with that?" L kept staring at the teen.

" Suspicion of being Kira raises by 5 percent."

"WHAT?" Light's mood quickly turned dark upon hearing this."WHAT DOES THAT HAS TO DO WITH ANYTHING?!"

The raven nibbled on his thumb and smirked."Well the fact that you named the fur ball Honey tells me Raito-kun isn't mentally healthy. Kira is also not. And you send that demon to kill me, didn't you?" Light glared at him and grabbed his new kitten. He sat down in the chair beside the detective and started up his computer while petting the small cat. It cuddled closer to the teen, and started purring. "Don't worry honey, the Big Bad Panda-man won't hurt youuu! Not when I'M chained to him!" The kitten purred in response and Ryuuzaki rolled his eyes and gagged. "Raito-kun is awfully cheesy today. Maybe his submissive side is finally showing?" The detective shot Light a lustful gaze.

*Omg…Are that bedroom eyes?* The brunette thought while scurrying away from him.

"….Stop looking like that."

"Not until you admit your submissive to me. "

"What?! RYUUZAKI !" The teen flushed red with anger and…embarrassment? L's smile only widened at the sight. Light, beautiful pink blushing, stuttering and holding on to the cat as if he would lose it if he didn't. But when Raito's grip on it became too tight, the kitty hissed and buried his teeth into his hand.

"ITAI!" Light dropped the cat and it quickly hided under a table. Little drops of blood were forming on the back of his hand. L noticed this immediately. "Raito-kun's monster made him bleed."

"DAMN IT RYUUZAKI! HE'S NOT A MONSTER!...He's just scared." The brunette's tongue flickered out and slid carefully over the wounds. L watched hypnotized at his attempts to ease the pain .But he licked in the wrong direction, only worsening it. So L was going to help his friend. He grabbed his injured hand, and slowly slid his tongue over the broken skin. Raito gasped. He turned even redder then the detective thought possible. L smirked. He decided that playing around wouldn't hurt, and slipped one of Light's slender fingers into his mouth. He sucked slightly. At this the teens eyes fluttered shut, and he let out a moan. L withdrew his fingers from his mouth and licked his lips. Light jumped away from him. "…Raito-kun has a rather addictive taste." Light's mouth fell open. After a few seconds he regained his composure and hit the detective.

"MOLESTER!" L saw the tears welling up in the almond-shaped chocolate eyes. The teen dashed to the bedroom, dragging L with him, and locked himself into his room. Leaving the chain under the door and the sugar-addict behind it.

*…Shit.* L cursed himself mentally. When he was thinking whether or not to break down the door, the object of his problems brushed against his feet.

"Meow!" The kitten looked up innocently.

*…..Urgh…this hairball is going to make me need more sweets.*

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

HI!

this is H. I've decided to add another chapter to my one-shot. :D

I know, this doesn't seem to be going anywhere, but if i get enough reviews on it i may write a few more chaps...with actually an plot in it.

i just had to laugh when i read all the funny reviews i got on the last one. ( KITTY-KIRA will RULE the world!)

So, do you want to know if the kitten actually can stop Light from being Kira? If it can bring Light and L together?

So, wanna find out What a kitty can do?

Then PLEASE review!

Thanks for reading.

(Ps:can somebody tell me what Story Alert means?? :S i got a few but i really have no idea what it is!)


	3. Realization

_I'M BAAACK ! I really felt the need to update…because my cat lost her tail yesterday :'( ._

_So sad….It was so beautiful too… I also did my best because I don't want to let the readers of this story down! …so this chapter is dedicated to my own kitteh , who sadly has to live without her tail._

_**

* * *

**_

_**What a kitty can do **_

_**Chapter 3 : Realization. **_

L was the best. L could catch the smartest criminals without even moving from behind his laptop. He was trained to go days without sleep, and could hack almost every computer. However, he wasn't trained to understand whiney upset brunettes, who were hiding behind doors.

His attempts to lure Light out of the bedroom had all failed. He had tried to open the door with force, but the teen had build a strong barricade. He had tried to talk sweetly to him, threatened him, and had whined to Watari for an answer to open it. Still, the boy refused to come out. Ryuuzaki sighed. Already more then 2 hours passed and he started to worry. He yanked at the chain under the door, receiving a grunt in response. If things were like this, he unfortunately had only one option left.

"…Light-kun?" The sudden loss of movement behind the door proved that he was listening.

"I understand my behavior upset you, although I didn't think it would trigger such emotions. I apologize." After a few seconds of silence , the door cracked open a little. A brown-golden eye appeared and looked at the raven in distrust.

"….Are you going to let me sleep tonight?.." The insomniac's eyes widened in shock.

"You want to sleep a whole night!? But the Kira investigation…"

"I don't care! I'm starting to act irrationally and overly emotional because of a lack of sleep! If you don't promise me to take the rest of the day of so we can rest, I will not come out!"

L nibbled annoyed on his thumb.

*Overly emotional indeed…I don't think Kira would show his emotions so openly…down 2 percent.*

"…Raito-kun can have the rest of the day off to spend in bed and to fulfill his needs." The detective finally gave in.

The door flew open.

_

* * *

_

_The sky had a reddish glow. There were no clouds to be seen, although the different shades of red, purple and dark blue gave the impression of it. The ground and the air were as dry as ever in the shinigami realm. Sometimes you could spot something that looked like bones in the sand. You would think there was no life, if it wasn't for the shuffling of feet. The shinigami called Zazouk wandered over the dusty fields. Her long, dark green hair almost reached the ground . It didn't took her long to reach her destination. The port of the human realm. Her thoughts focused on only one thing. _

_*_I can't believe I lost him…oh well, I will find him. And when I do, I bring him back with me.*

_She spread her bony wings, and dove into the pool that would lead her to her treasure. _

* * *

L pov.

It took me and Light quite some time to catch the hyperactive ball of fur, but i had my victory when i caught the bastard by his tail. The scratches on my hands and feet were worth it. Because Light had a wonderful idea…Well, I thought it was. I tried to stop honey from eating my fingers, while Light started to fill a bath.

"Light-kun may have called his cat Honey, but he isn't sweet at all." Raito turned quickly around with wide eyes.

"YOU TRIED TO TASTE HIM!?" I rolled my eyes. Yes, the young teenager was REALLY sleep-deprived.

"Not literally genius." I answered while trying to keep the amusement out of my voice. It seemed I failed, because He gave me his deadliest glare and pouted a bit. If I didn't know better I would've thought the kitten glared at me too.

"Well you ARE the kind of person that would try to eat anything that's called like a sweet, you sugar-addicted panda."

The petty fight went on for a bit longer, until the bad was full. I could feel honey getting restless in my arms. A sadistic smile appeared on my face.

"Can I throw the cat in the bad now?" I grabbed it by it's neck and made a move to throw it in the water but Light stopped me.

"No! you can't throw a small kitten in a full bathtub it'll drown!" I blinked and placed my free hand's thumb on my lips.

Raito didn't answer but instead asked me to remove the chain. After I locked the door from the bathroom, I freed him from the chain connecting us.

Then without a word, he started to undress.

"What is Light-kun doing?"

"What does it look like?" Light responded irritated, not even sparing me a glance.

When he had pulled off all his clothes, he stepped into the bath and sighed. He visibly relaxed in the warmth and closed his eyes. I stared in trance at the nymph-like appearance and ignored the growling cat in my arms. The water hugged his small but well toned frame. A few lost drops slid from face and auburn hair. His smooth thighs, belly and almost hairless private parts were visible in the water. My pants suddenly felt a lot tighter.

"…HELLOOOOOOO earth to Ryuuzaki! " The brunette had opened his eyes and stared at me, a bright pink covering his cheeks. I snapped out of my trance.

"Yes , Light-kun?"

"If you're done watching me like a piece of cake , can you please hand me the cat?

*I eat that cake.* I kept those thoughts to myself and shuffled to the bathtub. I handed him the thrashing kitten. He started talking to it, and it calmed down immediately. Humming, Raito lowered the kitten in the water and placed it on his abdomen. His slender hands massaged a little bit of soap in his fur, and the kitten started purring.

An emotion started to make itself master of me. I recognized it almost immediately. The great L, master detective and boss of the police all over the world, was jealous of a cat.

* * *

HOORAAAY FOR DETECTIVES WHO CONFESS ABOUT THEIR JEALOUSY TOWARDS CAT'S TO THEMSELVES!

Well, waddaya think?! Please let me know!

( I'm going to make some kind of a plot-thing…so this won't be totally random…Okay it will be random but not TOTALLY)


End file.
